


Making an Impression

by Firebull



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Embedded Images, F/F, Fluff, Wingman Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Erica wants to make an impression on Kira and she knows exactly what to do.





	Making an Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auriette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://originfire.tumblr.com/post/163958488938/ericakira-requested-by-auriette-ficlet)
> 
> now as an improved version

Erica dug out her leather mini skirt and her leopard print heels form where they were pushed into the back of her closet. Both items that she hadn’t worn in what seemed like ages, way too many supernatural incidents occur to run around clothed like that long term.

She remembered her first appearance after turning and what a huge impact it had. The arousal nearly everyone stunk of whenever she merely was in the same room as them. She hoped that she could recreate the same impact now for one person only. Her Batman even promised to provide an apple and a perfect opportunity.

After careful planning the day had finally arrived. Her make up was done perfectly, her hair fell in loose curls and her clothes still fit her now slightly more muscular form. Erica took one last deep breath and closed her locker. It was time.

As she walked outside she could see the pack huddled together at one of the tables. 

And just as promised there was a red apple lying in Batman’s lunch box which he started bringing his own food after that one time some wanna be hunter poisoned his food. There was just enough space between Stiles and Kira for her to slip in between.

Erica could feel the gazes of the other students on her as she made her way over, but they didn’t matter - they never really did anymore these days. With her eyes locked on Kira she saw the effect that her outfit alone had on her: her chatter creased, her jar hung open and her heartbeat increased to a level she only ever heard when Derek and Stiles were having one of their _moments_.

When she finally arrived at the pack’s table she leaned half over both Stiles and Kira to grab the apple and took a bite out of it without taking her eyes off Kira who swallowed rather loudly.

Satisfied that their plan had worked, she slowly leaned back with a smirk on her lips. A short victorious grin was send Stiles’ way to which she received a wink in return before she looked back at Kira.

Kira, who was ducking her head, unsuccessful in hiding both her smile and blush from Erica’s eyes.

Mission completed she headed back into the school to change. No reason to ruin this otherwise perfect day by not being able to defend herself and her pack if someone or something decided to show up.


End file.
